Interview with a Vampire
by mineng101
Summary: A reporter's world is changed when he meets a man who claims to be a vampire that is over 300 years old. Follow the tale told by Aono Tsukune as he relates the events of his life in Interview With A Vampire.


**I do not own Rosario+Vampire or any of its characters, nor do I own Interview With a Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles. I thought that Tsukune would make a good substitute for Louis de Pointe du Lac. I don't believe that this really fits into the crossover category since I am only using the basic idea of a reporter interviewing Tsukune to get his life story. The events are going to be from Japanese history. Thank you for taking the time to read my work. Any comments or reviews are welcome. Now on with the show.**

Tokyo- Present day.

I parked my car near the high rise apartment building where I am supposed to be conducting my interview. When I had originally posted my request to interview someone who was not human for our annual Halloween issue, it was supported to just be as a joke. I never really expected to get any real leads. When I was referred by my editor to talk to a real life vampire, I was skeptical. After a few conversations, I arranged to meet with this Aono Tsukune, so here I am. I am still skeptical that his claim is true, but my editor decided that this would be the perfect article for Fairy Tale to finally be considered a reputable newspaper.

"Heh, swanky digs. At least he has style." I smirked eyeing the building. It was one of the newest buildings in the Tokyo Midtown. The doorman held up a hand to stop me. "I am here to see Aono Tsukune, he is expecting me."

"One moment please" The doorman stepped away to call Mr. Aono. "Aono-sama, there is someone here saying you are expecting him." "Mr. Morioka?"

"That's me." I grinned holding up my press pass. He looked at it in obvious contempt when he saw who I worked for.

"Yes sir, his ID checks out. Yes sir, right away." The doorman hung up and opened the door for me. "The elevator is down on the right, Mr. Aono is the penthouse."

"Thank you." I offered a polite bow and walked over to the bank of elevators. I pressed the button for the penthouse, and while waiting for the car to arrive on the top floor, I contemplated how to disprove his claims. The elevator doors parted and in the foyer stood a well dressed man who looked to be somewhere in his mid 20s to early 30s. He was wearing a red button up shirt and charcoal slacks that probably cost more than I make in a month and his shoes were polished to a high shine. Hanging from his right wrist was a gold chain with a cross shaped charm while has left was adorned with a platinum Rolex. "Mr. Aono?"

The young man looked me up and down for a moment, taking in my faded jeans, button up polo with the top buttons undone and sandals with a critical eye before turning on his heel in irritation. "I don't have time for this, there is the elevator. The doorman will see you out. Good day." Aono Tsukune waved me off.

"Hey! Wait a sec," I called out "what about the interview?"

"I agreed to a serious interview, not to talk to some snot nosed punk kid who couldn't give two shits about the facts."

"Well sorry for being skeptical, but how do you expect me to just up and believe that you are truly a vampire? Do you know how many responses i received from people claiming to be vampires, especially after those Twilight movies came out? What proof do you have that i am not just wasting my time?" I argued.

He turned toward me and cocked an eyebrow "When I spoke with your editor, he assured me that your were his best agent and that you would be the most receptive of my story. As you going to tell me that he is wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm the best they have, one of the best in the city actually, but that doesn't mean that I am going to be blindly lead around by the nose. If you really want me to take you seriously, I am going to need to see some actual proof. Otherwise I will just treat you like every other crackpot I have talked to recently." I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for him to try and explain to me how it would be impossible to just show me any evidence.

"You sure be careful what you ask for." He said with a sigh reaching for a small cross on a gold bracelet. With a soft plink, the charm came free and suddenly the air became oppressive, like a giant weight pressing on my chest. I watched as his hair faded from a dark brown to a lustrous silver and his chocolate brown eyes bled crimson, becoming slitted like a cats and assuming an ethereal glow. Most surprising were the pair of large bat-like wings that appeared on his back. Seeing my stunned reaction, he smirked and reattached the cross to its chain. " **Is that enough proof for you**?" He asked me, an almost supernatural edge to his voice. He placed a hand on the wall to maintain his balance as he returned to his normal human appearance.

"Holy shit! What the fuck was that?!" I gasped.

"That was the proof that you asked for." He responded casually. "Now, are you ready to take this interview seriously?"

"Yes, and I thank you for taking the time to talk with me." I answered humbled. "But I do have to ask, why now? Why choose now to reveal your true identity to the world?"

Motioning toward the door leading to the penthouse he said "Come in and I will explain."

Entering his home, I took a moment to take in and admire the decor. Among all the modern conveniences were items of obvious historical significance. On the walls hung paintings from the likes of Tomioka Tessai and Katsushika Hokusai, as well as several I could not recognize. Along one wall was a display case with a complete o-yoroi armor set in a kneeling position with a katana and wakizashi daisho presented in front of the armor.

"Would you care for some tea?" Aono offered.

"Umm.. sure, I mean yes,that would be nice, thank you." I responded looking away from the marvelously detailed armor. Turning to join my host, I caught a glimpse of a small painting of a young woman on a table with an incense burner placed before it. She had long pink hair and deep green eyes that, even though it was a painting, I could see a playful glint to them. She was not completely Japanese because I could see hints of caucasian features in her face.

"Who's the cutie?" I asked sensing my host coming up behind me.

I watched he gently placed his fingers on the portrait frame and I could tell that he was remembering someone very important to him. With sorrow in his voice he responded "Her name was Omote Moka Akashiya. She was my first love." After giving the painting a loving caress, he turned away "Come with me so we can get started."

He led me to a set of sliding doors opening up to the terrace. Outside, we passed a carefully sculpted zen garden positioned next to a pergola. Sitting down in a comfortable chair, I was able to get a good look at the intricate designs in the rock garden as well as a small koi pond that decorated the roof top. The tranquil setting was very relaxing.

I was almost startled when Tsukune started talking and I had to hurry get my voice recorder and notepad out.

"You wanted to know why I am choosing now to reveal what I really am? I, as well as many that I am associated with, wish for a day that humans and youkai can peacefully coexist, and this is just a small step toward that goal." Aono Tsukune started off.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that youkai exist?" I interrupted.

"Of course, where do you think ask the old stories and legends come from?" He calmly answered.

"Okay, I guess I can accept that, but why are you trying now for coexistence? Why haven't I heard of any attempts before today?" I asked.

"Oh, we have always been working towards eventual coexistence, but we have to work very slowly. Humans are prone to distrust and fear what they don't understand. So far our most successful strategy has been through popular media. Have you noticed the increase in the number of popular titles that portray youkai in a more positive light?" I had to stop and think about that last question, in fact several of the top grossing books and movies featured heroes that were clearly not human.

"So you are implying that youkai control the media?" I had to find out how for their control extended.

"I wouldn't say control, more like we have an influence on the way things are perceived." Tsukune clarified.

"I guess that explains why the higher ups were so insistent on me going through with this interview." I said looking at my host for confirmation. He just gave me a noncommittal shrug for an answer.

"If you do have as much influence as you claim to, why do this interview?" I asked trying to figure out my significance.

"Simple, I just wish to share a bit of my life with the public. You see, I wasn't always a vampire, I was actually born a human. I am hoping that this interview can allow your readers a look into the youkai world through the eyes of someone that was once like them." My host revealed.

Astonished at his revelation, I prepared myself for what looked like an amazing tale. "So, where would you like to begin?"

"How about the very beginning? I was born in the year..."


End file.
